The Lost Child
by KayHawkGirl
Summary: During his attack on New York, Loki finds out his son, who he thought dead, was alive and was the spirit of winter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Child of mischief

I remembered the day all to clearly, it was the day I got to hold my new born son in my arms on a cold December day. He was almost an exact copy of his mother, with her brown hair and matching eyes that already held a gleam of mischief.

Sadly his mother died giving birth, something that was not uncommon in this day and age, but what pained me the most was that I could not take him to Asgard with me for he has his mothers mortal blood.

I had been walking around the outskirts of a village called Burgess, using my magic to make us both go unseen. I came across a married couple that was telling their friends how much they wanted a child and followed them back to where they were living.

They both had brown hair and eyes, so my son, who his mother had named him Jack with her dying breath, would not question his origins if he stayed with them.

When they entered their house, I made up my mind and made a basket appear out of thin air and put Jack down in it. I let him grasp my finger as I made my way to the couples door and laid the basket in front of it.

I looked down at him with sad eyes, knowing this was probably the last time I would ever be able to physically see him. I would always watch over him from Asgard and help in any way I could.

I knocked on their door and quickly disappeared into the shadows, watching has the women picked him up and the man looked around, trying to find who he belongs to.

"Honey, I think the gods have answered our prayers," the women said looking at her husband with hopeful eyes.

"I guess so," he said.

"I wonder what his name is?"

"Jack," I whispered into the wind with some magic.

The women got a far away look and said "Jack, his name will be Jack."

They took my son inside out of the cold and into his new life, with his new family.

I returned back to Asgard and told no one of my son. Even though Odin is my father, for some reason I felt as if I don't know what he would do if he found out about Jack.

I did as I said and watched Jack grow up and become a little trickster, much to my enjoyment. I watched him jumping around the house when he got a little sister and being comforted by his family when they told him he wasn't really their child like his sister was. I laughed with him when he was able to pull off some the most ridiculous pranks, with a little bit of my help, that made me proud to call him my son.

But, like everything in the mortal world, the happiness couldn't last. I watched on with a bad feeling as his sister pulled him out the door on a cold December day and his mother telling them to be careful. I remember the dread I felt as I watched the two of them on the frozen pond that was cracking under their weight. I could recall how proud and amazed I was when he was able to stay calm and joke around to get his sister to safety. Finally, the heart breaking horror as I seen the ice break under Jack's weight and watching him go under the freezing cold water, blacking out as he did so. I remember how helpless I felt, watching my only son sink to the bottom, his lungs filling with water and his heart stopping. The worst part was that I could do nothing to help him, me, an immortal god, could do nothing but watch his sons death.

Once I knew he was dead and that no help was coming for him, it got to painful to watch and I cut the link. What I didn't know back then was that if I hadn't have done that, a couple hours later I could have watched as Jack's immortal blood took over and saved him. I could have watched his hair turn as white as snow and his eyes turn crystal blue. I could have seen him rise up out of the water, have the moon tell him his name and Jack getting his powers over frost.

But, I wouldn't know any of that intill hundreds of years later when I had thought I had lost my family all over again and attacked New York.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

300 years later

Loki's POV

Once I entered the earth's atmosphere, I felt it. Not many people know, but a Norse god and their children have a special bond. It almost had my reeling back, I hadn't felt the bond in over 300 years. I knew who it was, It felt a little different, but it was diffidently him and my mind was trying to figure out how it could be possible. He was suppose to be dead, I watched him die with my own eyes. But, here I was now feeling the impossible. I made up my mind, I will look for him in secret while I'm here. I will find my son, Jack.

**I know It's short, but this is kind of a filler. A lot of you have been wanting me to continue this story, but I don't know where to go from here. I just wrote the first chapter on a whim, but that doesn't mean I'm not willing to try and finish the story. If any of you guys have any ideas, I'm always open to suggestions!**


End file.
